The invention relates to a mist spraying device, featuring a multi-medium nozzle .within a mist spraying bowl which is attached to an adapter head, the latter forming the connection to the medium supply lines.
Such spraying devices, which can direct water in the form of a fine mist, are used in bulk material conveying plants or similar dusty environments in order to contain the dust.
A particularly efficacious mist-producing effect of the water can be achieved by allowing compressed air to flow out from a so-called resonance chamber and then injecting water under pressure. The result is that water in the form of minute mist particles emerges therefrom, achieving an extremely effective precipitation of the dust particles or of odorous aerosols.
By reason of the fineness of these mist particles, they are particularly sensitive to troublesome air currents. Therefore, it is vital to stabilize and balance the air flow in the vicinity of the spraying nozzle, and at the same time to direct the mist spray into the dust-laden atmosphere in such a way that there is optimum distribution of the mist clouds as well as binding of the dust particles.
In addition, the spraying nozzle must be protected against damage by coarse particles, and should be readily accessible to permit simple and safe inspection as well as easy installation/removal and connection to the compressed air and water lines. Furthermore, any caking and clogging of the nozzle due to bound o caked dust must be prevented.
These tasks are accomplished by this invention in such a manner that the adapter head may be swivelled about an axis which forms an angle of 15 to 45 degrees with the central axis of the nozzle passing through the centre point of the bowl.
Further provision is made for the swivel axis to form an angle of between 15.degree. and 45.degree. with the bowl central axis.
Both angles are advantageously equal to approximately 30.degree.. Thus, by swivelling the adapter head, the nozzle axis can be rotated from 0 to 60.degree. with respect to the bowl central axis. By twisting back the bowl, the nozzle axis can be maintained in its plane.
To ensure a directionally accurate mist cloud spray which is not affected by cross-currents, the spraying nozzle bowl can be advantageously designed as a half-shell which is characterized by a cylindrical periphery with a height approximately equivalent to 50% of the length of the bowl diameter.
As a further means of removing any deposits and/or caking, a nozzle through which pulses of compressed air can be advantageously passed is arranged within the bowl, with its central axis similarly directed towards the bowl central point, whereby the air nozzle is characterized by a periphery which forms an annular slot with the bowl internal surface, through which additional air can emerge tangentially over the bowl internal surface, and whereby the air nozzle is connected to a compressed air accumulator with quick-action relief valve.
The actual air jet nozzle can be made of some flexible material which permits automatic opening of both the central jet orifice and the annular slot if there is any internal pressure build-up.
The spray nozzle bowl can be advantageously installed and dismantled if it has a securing flange comprising a flat ring and a securing collar which connects the flat ring to the bowl. The securing collar is thereby advantageously firmly connected to the bowl, for instance, by welding, with the flat ring connected or connectable to the housing or to a wall of the location to be de-dusted, and with the securing collar and flat ring pivotable and fixable with respect to each other, for example, by means of a screw connection, when the bowl is turned.
A further design of the invention provides for a flexible clamping collar to be arranged between the flat ring and the securing collar, in order to facilitate the installation and alignment of the mist spraying device.
An advantageous design of the clamping collar is characterized by its having an inner part connectable to the securing collar, comprising two clamping jaws, by means of which the securing collar can be gripped on both sides and which can become rigid after insertion of the securing collar, and also characterized by its having an outer part which accommodates the flat ring, comprising a fixed jaw which is only flexible at its open end, and a flexible-type connected jaw, the main axis of which is inclined towards the circular flat ring to be held, and for the insertion of which can be pressed inwards and following the insertion is resiliently held.
As stiffening, for example, a grommet can be pressed in to connect the clamping collar permanently and tightly with the securing collar.
The flexible jaw permits easy pressing of the bowl into the opening of the flat ring or alternatively into an opening cut directly in a housing, whereby the wall thickness of this housing corresponds approximately to the thickness of the flat ring.
This further achieves the advantage that the bowl can only be removed again from the clamping collar by use of additional force. By having a circular design of securing collar, flat ring and clamping collar, the spray nozzle bowl can thus be easily turned in any desired position, and accurately adjusted to optimize the direction of the mist spray cloud.
Naturally, the clamping collar can also be designed such that the flexible jaw is on the inside instead of the outside of the collar.
Finally, the rotating of the adapter head with respect to the medium supply lines is advantageously facilitated in that the adapter head outside the bowl has at least one connecting piece designed as a screw collar ring which can be rotated round its swivel axis and in that at least one of the surfaces between the connecting piece and the head which turn with respect to each other is provided with annular grooves with edge seals facing towards the media lines in all the various positions.
The mist spraying device according to the invention facilitates in a most simple manner any desired directing of the mist spray and permits ready access from the outside, which considerably improves the facility of the spray nozzle bowl without any great expenditure.